Blind Date
by LynnisaMystery
Summary: Leia, convinced her brother isn't moving on, sets him up on a blind date against his will. Luke takes the date and is pleasantly surprised to find Mara is his date by chance.  L/M, mild AU, set before VotF. ONESHOT


**Blind Date**

**Set after the Thrawn Trilogy but before Spector of the Past/Visions of the future**

**Characters: L/M**

**Summary: Leia sets Luke up on a blind date against his will and he follows through, only to discover his date is actually Mara. **

**Mild AU  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Leia, no!" Luke moaned, his expression turned begging as he followed his sister through her apartment. The twins and Anakin were at school, and Han was out with Lando while the latter was on planet.<p>

"Oh, give it a chance, Luke," she sighed, reaching down and picking up a discarded stuffed Bantha. "I told you I signed you up for this weeks ago."

"I never thought you'd follow through on it!" he cried out. She scoffed and turned down the hall, Luke following on her heel.

"Well, I did," she said firmly. "I weeded out all the unsavory women and I even used a fake name for you."

"What did you use?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nothing bad, I promise," she said, though her tone left little faith in the statement. She palmed open a door and tossed the animal on the bed across the room before shutting the door behind her.

"What is it, Leia?"

"Deak Starkiller."

"Aw, no! That's a horrible name!" he moaned again, the sound reminiscent of the years during the rebellion before he fully grew up.

"It's a popular name in the galaxy actually," she countered. "I'm sure someone is happy with the name."

"Well, I'm not," he complained. "Can't you just call this girl up and tell her I quit?"

"No," Leia said firmly, her absolute tone not unlike that of their father, Darth Vader.

"Well, what's her name then?" Luke sighed.

"Marissa Flare, and don't you complain about her name either," she said, turning around on her heel with her hands on her hips. Luke almost ran into her at her abrupt turn.

"I wasn't going to," he mumbled, though they both knew he was lying. She quirked an eyebrow but let it go.

"Han is behind me on this one so don't even run off to him about it," she continued, heading into the living room area. "We both think you need to move on and get back into the game."

"I've moved on, trust me," he sighed. It was true, he was well over Callista at this point. Sure, at times it still stung when he saw how happy couples around him were while he no one but his family. Having a niece and two nephews didn't help too greatly as they were a reminder at how much he wanted but didn't have.

"I don't believe you," Leia rolled her eyes. "You've been saying that too long. Why haven't you even asked a girl out for some caffe or hot chocolate?"

"It's not an exact science, Leia," he sighed and took a seat next to her on the couch. "You got lucky with Han. Maybe I'm just not meant to find someone."

"Oh, don't even go down that line of thought, brother," she shook her head. "There is someone out there for you. It's just a matter of finding her. Or him."

"Leia!" Luke cried out, mildly offended. His sister merely held her hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not saying you are, but I won't judge you if you do decide you prefer men," she assured.

"I don't like men, Leia," he sighed. "You know what? Fine, I'll take the stupid date with Miranda-Whatever."

"Marissa, and you better be nice to her," Leia smiled. "You're meeting her at the nice Corellian restaurant we always go to at 2000 tomorrow. And wear something other than your Jedi tunic. You need to impress her, not remind her you have clothes for a funeral."

"Hey, black goes with everything," he argued but she held a hand up and he fell silent.

"I'm just saying, some of us have a point when we tease your wardrobe," she said. "Now, she wants to meet out front of the restaurant, so don't get a table. You don't even have to use your real name unless she recognizes you."

"Oh joy," he rolled his eyes.

"This is your chance to pretend you're just a moisture farmer from Tatooine, Luke," she said and he shrugged.

"Alright, I'll make the best of this. But this is the last time you set me up with someone, Leia."

"Fine," she sighed. "I just want you to be as happy as I am, Luke."

"I know," he nodded and stood. She stood as well and hugged him tightly. "I'll call you in two days and let you know how it went."

"Good," Leia smiled. "Love you, baby brother."

"Love you too, little sis," he smirked, and made his way out of the apartment.

Luke hugged his jacket a bit tighter around him as the temperature dropped a bit lower in the autumn evening. He was still five minutes early for the date, but figured he'd play it safe and gentlemanly. He had on an older pair of slacks, tucked into his boots and a comfortable and casual off-white tunic. The whole ensemble was partially hidden under his woolen coat to fight off the chilly evening.

He glanced at his wrist chrono once more and noted the time, still three minutes before 2000. His date still had time. Leia hadn't exactly told him how his date would recognize him since he certainly hadn't seen a holo of her. Leia had assured him that she didn't post a holo of him though, and as far as he knew, neither of them had an apt description of each other.

He glanced down the sidewalk and around the throng of commuters. Leia hadn't mentioned whether or not she was human either…

That thought sent him slightly off edge. Though he wasn't one to judge a person by their species unless they were Bothan, he didn't exactly envision a future with say a Twi'lek.

Before he could glance at his chrono again someone paused beside him and he glanced up, the woman's familiar features bringing a smile to his face immediately.

"Mara," he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Right now I'm wondering what you're doing here, Skywalker," she grinned, leaning up against the wall beside him. "Kinda cold for a desert dweller like yourself don't you think?"

"A little," he shrugged. "Though you grew up here. Too cold for you?"

"A little," she returned easily. She had a fitted trench coat with the hem of a black dress poking out from the bottom of it, hitting just above her knees. She had on heels, making her just about Luke's height. Her hair was down, something he hardly saw outside of formal occasions, and he took a second to admire her hair and the way it caught the light from the nearby signs.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked again, shifting to face her more.

"Promise not to laugh?" she asked hesitantly, a small blush playing on her cheeks that could easily be passed for windburn.

"Promise," he assured, flashing a genuine smile.

"Karrde set me up with a date," she said, glancing away uneasily.

Luke laughed. "Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it," she grimaced. "I don't even want to go, but he insisted. Had Ghent make up this 'net profile thing and everything."

"Believe me, I feel for you," he rolled his eyes. "Leia did the same exact thing with me. I didn't believe she would really do it but apparently she thinks I'm still hung up over Callista."

Mara snorted. "Oh, please. Anyone can see that you've finally processed through everything."

"Thank you!" he sighed. "I'm so tired of people giving me their sympathy!"

"So who is this woman? Anyone I know?" Mara teased and Luke chuckled.

"I have no idea," he rolled his eyes. "Mel, or Miranda something."

"Marissa?" Mara asked, her eyebrow quirked and a smirk playing on her face.

"Yeah! Did Leia call you or something?" he nodded.

"You're Deak?" she grinned. Recognition lit on his face as he put the facts together.

"Oh, gods, are you my date?"

"I believe I am, Skywalker," she chuckled. "Could be worse. I could be some crazy woman who wants to kill you-oh wait."

Luke laughed at the joke, thinking back to all those years ago when he first met Mara and she proudly proclaimed she would kill him. It was an easy joke they shared now, alternating between threats and relieved comments as the moment struck.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the restaurant.

"If you're still paying," she chuckled but followed him into the building.

They were seated at a small table towards the back, gratefully away from more prying eyes. The last thing Luke wanted was someone to recognize him and plaster Mara's face with his all over the 'Net the next morning. They shed their coats on the back of their chairs and Luke paused for a moment as he saw her dress. Not a single inch of the dress was unflattering to Mara, and the dark hue lit up her pale skin and fiery hair well.

"You look beautiful," he comment and she glanced up, slightly uncomfortable with the comment.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Farmboy," she grinned. "Nice to see you own something other than Jedi black."

"Leia made me promise I'd wear something different," he admitted guiltily.

She laughed. "Well, at least someone watches out for your wardrobe."

Luke shook his head and picked up the menu, though he came here often enough with Han and Leia and their family that he already had tried most everything.

A thought occurred to him and he glanced up. "Did you pick this place or did Leia?"

"Leia," she replied, not glancing up from her menu.

Luke nodded and closed his menu, glancing around at the decoration in the place. A few moments passed and Mara closed her own menu and eyed him curiously. He caught her gaze and glanced back. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you so quiet before," she mused. "Normally you're hounding me about returning to the academy or chatting mindlessly about business you don't even want to know I do."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"Not normally, no," she smiled. "But when you're on a date it's customary to talk to a girl."

"Ah, but does this even count as a date?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, does it, Deak?"

"Hey, Leia came up with that name, _Marissa Flare,_" he returned and she narrowed her eyes.

"Karrde picked Marissa. I'd bet Ghent chose Flare though," she said evenly. "So, it is a date, Farmboy. Now woo me."

"'Woo' you?" he asked dubiously. "Did you really just say that?"

"I did, and if you tell a soul, you're dead," she countered.

"How can avoid not telling it?" he chuckled. "That's going on your tombstone."

"I thought Jedi didn't have tombstones," she grinned.

"So you admit you're a Jedi then?" he smirked and she laughed, surprising Luke at how easily she took the comment.

"I do carry that lightsaber you gave me," she shrugged.

"You're wearing it right now?" he asked, wide eyed.

"And a blaster," she grinned.

"_Where_?" he asked, looking at her tight dress in awe.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased, her voice lowering slightly in a way that made Luke's blood run hot.

"Yeah, I would," he nodded, swallowing heavily.

"A lady never reveals her secrets," Mara shrugged and Luke narrowed his eyes.

"That's not fair, Jade," he shook his head.

"All is fair in love and war," she shrugged. The waiter came by at that moment though before Luke could ask which applied to them though.

They each gave their orders, and Luke ordered some wine for them, shrugging easily when Mara raised her eyebrow curiously. The waiter left to place their orders and they were alone once more.

"So how long have you been on planet?" Luke asked, leaning back in his chair.

"A week, you?"

"Two," he shrugged. "Jaina had a play at school that she invited me to."

Mara smiled at him warmly. "You're a pretty good Uncle, aren't you?"

"I like to think so," he shrugged. "But you know, if you ask any of those munchkins they'll tell you I am because the only comparison they have is maybe Wedge or Lando."

She laughed. "You must look like a saint!"

"Or a Jedi," he shrugged.

"Not the Jedi I know," she shook her head. "And especially not you, Farmboy."

"What do you mean, 'especially not me'?" he asked, feigning offense.

She gestured a hand out to him and shook her head. "You act all high and mighty and I know for a fact that you are as insecure as anyone, the only difference is that everyone relies on your 'Jedi insight'."

The waiter stopped by and uncorked the wine, pouring each of them a glass as they sat in silence and waited for him to leave. He left the bottle on the edge of their table and left, allowing them to resume their conversation.

"You're just a normal person, probably more normal than most of those Force users at your academy," she continued. "You just are ranked above them because one of the most wanted people in the galaxy happened to be your neighbor."

Luke smiled amusedly at her. If anyone else had gone off on the tirade about him, he'd probably be going through calming exercises to get his anger under control, but with Mara it was different. She wasn't using the words against him, she just _knew_ them about him. It was mildly refreshing.

"What?" she asked as he continued to just stare at her.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "You get all that from just being around me?"

"Pretty much, yeah," she nodded, grabbing her glass and taking a long sip. "But I'm sure anyone that knew you well enough would tell you the same thing."

"I doubt that," he smiled and grabbed his own glass and took a sip. He nodded appreciatively at the drink and said, "this is good."

"It is," she agreed, grabbing the wine bottle. "Sullustian. I heard their wine was good but I never really had a chance to try it."

"You do tend to try and single handedly uphold the Corellian Whiskey business," he teased and she narrowed her eyes back at him and returned the bottle to its spot on the table.

"I'm sure there are far more true Corellians in the galaxy who do better than me," she mumbled. "And I don't even drink that much! What are you even getting at, Skywalker?"

"Nothing, nothing!" he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying that you pretty much _only _drink Whyren's unless you're offered something else."

"I can choose to drink something else," she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you _can,_ but you don't usually."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, and Luke turned his gaze away to keep from noticing the way the gesture pushed her breasts up that slightest bit and making them more noticeable.

"How's the academy going anyway?" she asked after a moment, deciding to step out of the spotlight of the conversation.

"Fine," he shrugged. "There really isn't much to talk about there. Same old same old."

"Recruits come in, more graduate, a few stay to be teachers?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he nodded. "But I do still like it, don't get me wrong. I genuinely enjoy teaching people how to use the Force, and even more when they're younger users. There's a fifteen year old boy there right now, Jason, he's got a lot of potential. He got referred through an older student of mine who thought Jason might be Force Sensitive. I checked him out and now I'm overseeing a lot of his training personally. He's very strong in the Force, and I'm eager to see how far he'll go with his training."

"That sounds interesting," she said, leaning forward into the conversation. "Do you think he'll stick with the training."

"I can't say for sure of course, but yeah, I think he will," Luke nodded. Mara could feel how happy Luke was through the Force, and a small part of her felt guilty for walking out on Luke and the training he was willing to give her. She could have been the one giving him this much happiness.

The thought caught her off guard and she clamped down on her mental shields, hoping Luke didn't notice the sudden protective layer around her mind. If he did, he didn't comment and their conversation slipped back.

"How's your independent trading going?" he asked and she smiled lightly.

"Fine," she replied. "My client base is growing slowly but it seems every few runs I do, someone refers me to someone else. It's nice. I'm hoping I can be even a fraction of how successful Karrde is, and he's helped me a lot with getting a base going."

"He watches out for you," Luke nodded. She smiled.

"He's like a father almost," she smiled. "I think we all need a father in this galaxy."

Luke grinned, "I think we do too."

Mara held his eyes as she contemplated how meaningful that statement really was for Luke. He'd spent his whole life searching for information on his father only to find out that his father was indeed one of the most hated and terrifying men in the galaxy. It was poetic in a rather depressing manner.

"You ever think about having kids?" Mara asked suddenly, unsure of where exactly that train of thought had come from, let alone where it was going.

"Yeah, I suppose," he shrugged. "I know I'd want kids, but you kinda have to have someone willing to bear them first."

She smiled. "That tends to be how it goes."

"What about you?"

"I don't know," she admitted honestly, taking another sip of her wine. "I guess all those years as a Hand kinda kept those thoughts from my mind, but I see how happy Leia is, and how happy Mirax is and it makes you wonder, you know?"

He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "I do," he agreed. "Could you see yourself as a mother?"

"No, but I couldn't see myself as someone in favor of the New Republic either," she shrugged. "I think I'd have to be completely devoted to someone before I'd even let myself contemplate it."

"That sounds like you," he grinned. It wasn't an accusatory tone in the slightest, and deep down Mara knew _he knew_ that it sounded like her. He wasn't just blindly agreeing with her, but he actually understood her. It wasn't something that had really ever happened before with her.

The food came not a second later, once again preventing them from delving into deeper conversation. Mara wasn't quite sure whether or not she was relieved or grateful for this fact.

She took a bite of her food and glanced back up at Luke. "This is good, what'd you get?"

"Spiced nerf," he replied. "It's not as good as the last time I had it here though. What'd you get?"

"Spice loaf," she answered and cut him off a bite before holding her fork out. "Try it."

Luke was slightly taken aback by her forwardness but bent forward and took the bite from her fork. The meat was good, the spicy kick hitting the back of his throat appreciatively. "That is good!"

"I told you!" she laughed, taking another bite. "Your sister has good taste in restaurants."

"She really does," Luke laughed. "I think it stems from all that time on planet when she was in the senate."

"Well, thank the Force for that," Mara rolled her eyes. She took another sip of her wine before returning to her food.

"Have you ever been here before?" Luke asked, and she shook her head.

"Never. Do you come here that often?"

"I wouldn't say often but when I'm on planet for awhile, I tend to come here with Leia and Han and the kids. Han loves this place."

"Of course he does," she laughed. "There isn't a bone in Solo's body that isn't Corellian."

Luke chuckled. "You may be on to something with that."

They finished their meal, not talking too much now that they had food. Luke paid the bill and they walked out of the restaurant without much delay, Luke holding the half drunken wine bottle in his hand.

"Where to now?" Mara asked as they stepped out into the cool evening air.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, casually throwing an arm over her shoulder. To his surprise, she didn't shrug it off but instead leaned against him.

"Well, we have half a bottle of wine left so I'm thinking either your apartment or mine," she shrugged. "Public drinking tends to be nicer in the summer."

"Agreed," he nodded. "Let's get an aircab and go to your place. I don't feel like going back to the Palace right now, do you?"

"Not really," she replied and followed him down the sidewalk to the speeder lanes. Luke hailed a cab quickly and gave the driver Mara's address. They made the ride in silence, and Luke felt a bit empty now that Mara wasn't tucked into his side anymore. She felt so right there, and he knew he was walking a dangerous path with his best friend.

He mentally sighed and looked out the window, away from her to try and collect his thoughts. He knew he found Mara attractive. He'd have to be blind to have known her this long and have missed that fact. But their friendship was important to him and he wouldn't risk it for all the galaxy.

The ride was short and they exited the cab after Luke paid the faire, heading up to Mara's apartment. She keyed in the security code and they stepped in, shedding their coats quickly.

"I'll get some glasses," she said, heading towards the kitchen. "Why don't you go set up on the couch and I'll be out in a minute?"

"Sounds fine," he replied and crossed the living area, setting down the wine bottle and relaxing into her couch. For a woman that spends most of her time flying across the galaxy, Mara sure did have nice furniture.

She padded into the living room barefoot with two wine glasses in her and sat down on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. Luke grabbed the glasses and filled them each before passing one back to her.

"So I have to say, Farmboy, this has been the most fun I've had in awhile," she said, tipping her glass towards him before taking a sip.

"I have to agree, Mara," he grinned, sipping his own drink. "I'll have to get Leia to set me up on more blind dates with you."

She laughed. "Or we could just go on regular dates and skip the awkward 'Why are you here; no way me too!' moment."

He chuckled, nodding. "I suppose we could do that. Though would it be a date or just dinner with my best friend?"

She shrugged, not answering. Luke shook his head and leaned back into the couch, examining all the holos on Mara's wall. He had seen them all before of course, having been over before several times. But it always struck him of how happy Mara looked in all of them. Several had him in them too, some were with Karrde and his people, others just random people in her life from over the course of the years.

"Kriff this," she mumbled and Luke glanced back to see her reaching under her skirt. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice a pitch higher than he meant for it to be.

"What do you think?" she asked, and pulled out a covert thigh holster that held both her lightsaber and her blaster on the inside of her leg.

"You weren't kidding?" Luke shook his head in awe.

"Of course I wasn't kidding," she rolled her eyes. "You honestly think I'd take my chances unarmed on a blind date on this planet?"

She had a point.

"Where're the vibroblades?" he joked.

"Oh!" she nodded and reached into her dress, Luke's eyes following the movement of her hand with rapt attention as she pulled a closed vibroblade from her bra. "Almost forgot that."

She set the blade down on the table next to the holster and glanced over at Luke who was stock still and just watching her.

"What?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat quickly, looking any where but at her. "Nothing."

"No it's something," she nodded, grabbing her glass off the table where she'd set it to remove the holster and taking a sip. "You have that farmboy look on your face."

"My what?"

"You know," she gestured towards him. "Your face gets all flushed and then you won't look anyone in the eye like you're embarrassed about something."

"I do that?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Any time someone makes a sexual reference around you," she smirked. "So spill."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mara."

"You do too, Luke, now spill!" she rolled her eyes. His eyes caught hers and he looked curiously at her.

"You used my first name," he observed.

"Yeah, so?" she shrugged. "Don't get used to it."

"Why don't you ever use my first name? You always distance yourself from people by using their last name, even if someone has already used their first name in conversation."

"I don't know," she brushed off, downing the remains of her glass. Luke grabbed the wine bottle and poured her another glass without her needing to ask. She smiled once in thanks before taking another large sip. "It's just something I do."

"You won't let people get close to you," he summed up, having known the answer from the start.

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"We're close."

"Your point?"

"I just think we're close enough that you should call me by my first name," he said simply, taking his own sip of wine.

"I'll get right on that," she mumbled, pulling her legs closer to her body.

"All I'm saying is that you're pretty closed off and I think you should let someone in for a change."

"That someone being you, Farmboy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And if I said yes?" he countered. His answer threw her off guard. For years they'd danced around each other on the fringes of their friendship, neither one wanting to push for that next step. It worked for them and she wasn't sure she wanted to keep testing the limits.

"Fine, I've let you in," she said gruffly, deflecting the comment. "Congratulations."

"Mara," Luke started but she set her glass down and stood up.

"Good night, Luke," she rolled her eyes, though her back was turned and began heading towards her bedroom.

"Mara, wait," he called out, and she could hear him standing up off the couch. She'd barely made it across the room when his hand grasped hers and stilled her gait. He spun her around with ease and before she could even think he kissed her.

Her first instinct was to pull away but something overrode that, letting her linger just long enough to kiss him back. His lips were sweet against hers, and she could taste the wine on him.

He pulled back and looked down into her eyes, and the intensity and dark hue of the color shocked her, drawing her in further than she was sure she felt comfortable with.

"You kissed me," she said dumbly.

"I did," he nodded, swallowing heavily.

"Why-" her question was cut off as he leaned down and captured her lips with his again. This time she reached a hand up and wrapped it around his neck, and pulled him close. A small moan escaped her throat as she fell deeper into the kiss, ever nerve in her body aching to be as close to him as possible.

He pulled back once more and grinned down at her, her eyes fluttering open and she smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Okay, you're in," she joked lightly. "You win."

"Mara Jade admitting defeat?" he bantered back.

"Don't get used to it," she replied. "I don't do it often."

"I wouldn't dare," he murmured, leaning in towards her again.

"This might work, Farmboy," she whispered a moment before their lips met again. Luke's hands slipped from her hips to around her back, holding her close against him. She felt so right in his arms, so much more than he would have ever guessed. He reveled in the way her lips felt against his, the way she ran her fingers through his hair mindlessly and the way she clung to him as if he was the only thing that mattered to her at the current moment. "Let's continue this to the bedroom," she breathed against him.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, suddenly wary that the whole thing was a fluke from alcohol enhanced courage.

"No," she laughed. "How little faith you have in my alcohol holding abilities. Are you drunk?"

"Not to my knowledge," he chuckled. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure I will if you stop talking long enough to let us," she said, already pulling him down the hallway.

"As the lady wishes," he chuckled.

Leia was reading a datapad to take her mind off the time. Luke was due to call sometime today, and while he hadn't specified a time, it wasn't like him to be this tardy on his promises. Already it was nearing the time she had to leave to pick up the kids from school and he still hadn't called. She was certain nothing had happened to him; he was still vibrantly there in the back of her mind in the Force. But her over-protectiveness did leave her prone to worry.

Finally, the comm chimed and she leapt up off the couch, datapad forgotten as she raced to the terminal. Her hopes fell though as she saw it was listed as a private channel, and not Luke's.

She sighed and clicked on the comm, activating the visuals a second later and widening her eyes slightly as she saw her brother staring back at her.

"Luke!" she cried out in surprise.

"Leia!" he teased playfully and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Luke Skywalker, where have you been all day? I have been worried sick!" she admonished him, putting on the best 'mom' face she could put together in the moment.

"Sorry, I know I promised to call, but I did never say what time I would call," he tried and Leia gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Don't play those political games with me," she crossed her arms over her chest and hoped the viewer would catch the motion. "Where are you?"

"Not my apartment, alright?" he evaded. "The date when fine, okay. Everything is fantastic."

"Luke," Leia said hesitantly, finally realizing what her brother was getting at. "Did you… Never mind, I don't want to know," she waved her hand dismissively before smiling at her brother. "So you like this girl, huh?"

"Yeah, I do," he glanced down sheepishly, the naïve farmboy rearing his head once more.

"Good, see, that's all I ever wanted from you!" she sighed. "So everything went well?"

"Yes," Luke nodded, he glanced over his shoulder once and turned back to the viewer. "Listen, Ley, I got to go. Maybe I'll bring her by sometime, alright?"

"Luke, wait," Leia called out but was cut off by someone else talking on the other side of the comm unit.

"Luke, you Bantha, you used all the hot water!"

"Luke," Leia said, instantly placing the voice.

"No!" Luke called out and made slashing motions with his hand to whoever was in the room with him.

"Aw, Kest, is that Leia?"

"Hi, Mara," Leia said hesitantly, suddenly feeling embarrassed for everyone.

"Hey, Leia," Mara stepped into the viewer, her hair sopping wet and in an un-tucked tunic and casual pants.

"Well…" Luke started, "this is awkward."

"Luke, what happened to your date?" Leia asked, suddenly envisioning her gentleman brother standing up some poor woman.

"Mara was my date," he shrugged.

"Karrde set it up," Mara supplied. "I had no more say than your brother did in this thing. Not that I'm complaining anymore."

"Right," Luke filled in awkwardly. "Well, Leia, we'd love to stay and chat but, uh, we have stuff to do, you know. Places to be."

"Galaxy to save, the usual," Mara shrugged, ignoring Luke's annoyed stare. Leia smiled amusedly at the two before nodding.

"See you later, Luke," she said. "Bring Mara over to dinner some time."

"Will do," Luke nodded before ending the transmission.

Leia sat back after the call, processing everything that had just happened. Her brother. And Mara Jade. Her _brother_…and _Mara Jade._

"So Luke and Mara, huh?"

Leia nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of her husband's voice. She spun around and clutched a hand to her chest.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked dubiously, suddenly worried that she hadn't even felt him approach.

"Since just before Mara came on" Han shrugged, stepping forward and leaning over to kiss his wife on the forehead. "Sorry I scared you."

"You better be," she mumbled, though the words lacked any menace. "Were you spying on my comm call?"

Han grinned and sat down next to her. "Hey, I only stopped passing through when things got interesting. Glad I did too."

"Ugh," she mumbled, leaning against him. "What have I done?"

"Nothing bad," Han assured her and she glanced up.

"I just put some of the most stubborn people in the galaxy together," she sighed.

"It'll work out," he chuckled. "Look at us."

"Oh, right," Leia rolled her eyes. "That's reassuring."

* * *

><p><strong>Got the inspiration for this from reading another fic where Leia set Luke up on a blind date while he's secretly seeing Mara, and her jealousy basically drives her to coming clean to Leia and Han. I've been sitting with this plot bunny in my head for almost half of the day while putting together a LEGO Millennium Falcon. Wrote it out in about two hours and finally finished and corrected it just now. <strong>

**This will be irrelevant by the time most of you see this, but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! That's about it for my Christmas Spirit. REVIEW!**


End file.
